Koi Cupid
Broccoli Books | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Comi Digi Comi Digi + | published = | first = | last = | volumes = 5 | volume_list = }} Koi Cupid is a seinen manga written and illustrated by Mia Ikumi. The manga has 5 volumes released in Japan. The first has been released by Broccoli Books, while the second volume is still scheduled for release In December 2008 in the UK. Plot Ai, Koi and Ren are three cupids-in-training with utterly different personalities: Koi is a shy, clumsy girl who practices archery every day, Ai is a cheerful girl that wants to be everyone's friend and Ren is a snobby show-off who is intelligent and usually completes her missions faster than everyone else. The girls want to get the stamps that will allow them to become full-fledged cupids. In order to accomplish this, they must complete missions by going to Earth and making their targets fall in love. They must complete their mission or their target's baby will not be born, and they are not allowed to leave Earth until they complete their mission.The girls try to finish their missions by the book, but something always gets in the way. The cupids have three very important rules: :1- No socializing with your targets, :2-Don't consort with the enemy, and :3-Practice archery every day. All three use different strategies to help humans find their soul mates, from the old-fashioned bow and arrow (Koi’s M.O.) to a magic notepad (Ai’s M.O.). When a demon named Lizette sabotages one of Ai’s missions, however, the three cupids try combatting Lizette’s schemes through the power of friendship. Characters :CUPID AI :Ai is a cupid-in-training and very cheerful. She speaks in a childlike tone. Her item is a letter pad. She has blue hair with two huge green balls in it. Ai talks in a childish way and most often uses the suffix -tan instead of -chan,-san, or -kun. :CUPID KOI :Koi is a cupid-in-training and a very clumsy girl. She is also shy and talks formally. Her item is a bow. She hopes to one day be a Guardian Angel. She has pink hair with strawberry hair clips in it. :CUPID REN :Ren is a cupid-in-training and very confident about her skills. Her item is scissors. She has blonde hair tied back with a ribbon. :CUPID RIN :Rin is the supervisor of cupid-in-training. She helps Koi. She's a brunette. :GUARDIAN ANGEL KOU :Kou is a high-class Guardian Angel. She keeps an eye on Rin and Koi. She and Rin have been very close, ever since she saved Rin from being attacked by a demon. :LIZETTE :Lizette is a demon who likes to interfere with the cupids' missions. Her weapon is a scythe. She wears black and a hat decorated with cat ears, and is a brunette. When Ai first meets Lizette, she called her Akuma-tan, meaning demon, because she didn't know her name. :SISTER YUURI :The giver of cupid missions. She's a talking cat with two tails. Pochettes Pochette means pocket in French and hand bag in Japanese. Cupids have pochettes to carry their stamp book. Ai's pochette is a panda face, Koi has a sack with a ribbon, and Ren has a heart. A cupid must always carry their pochette. When Cupid Ai wants Lizzette to be her friend, Lizette tricks her into throwing her pochette off a bridge and into the water. When Ai jumps in to get it she almost drowns and Cupid Ren and Cupid Koi had to save her. ----- Official Broccoli Books website: http://www.broccolibooks.com/books/koiq/koiq_index.htm External links * Category:Seinen manga Category:Magical girl anime and manga ja:恋きゅー